Online Dating Service
by Caramel Starlet
Summary: Ryoma is a twenty-five year old male in search of a boyfriend. He doesn’t want to admit it but he is quite lonely. So, instead of making it obvious he is looking for someone, he decides to get help from an Online Dating Service and meets one of the most u


Online Dating Service

**Online Dating Service**

_Disclaimer – _I do not own Prince of Tennis whatsoever. But mark my words, if I was, everyone would be jumping each other and hiding in bushes. Heheh. But since I don't, I can only imagine.

_Summary – Ryoma_ is a twenty-five year old male in search of a boyfriend. He doesn't want to admit it but he is quite lonely. So, instead of making it obvious he is looking for someone, he decides to get help from an Online Dating Service and meets one of the most unique, but soon to be important, person in his life; Fuji Syuusuke.

_Note – _I am in need of a beta-reader. If interested please email me.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Site**

"Echizen, you really need to find someone soon. I mean, aren't you lonely in that apartment of yours?" Looking over the edge of his burger, the man named Echizen only glared at his best friend before going back to concentrating on his eating.

Echizen Ryoma: Twenty-five. Single. Loves his cat Karupin, eating hamburgers, playing tennis and hanging out with his best friend, of course, he'll never admit to the last one.

"Actually, Momo-senpai, I don't think it's any of your business." The man known as Momo, only sighed dejectedly as he shook his head. He didn't really remember why he was best friends with this stubborn and egotistical kid. All he knew was that they were interested in a few of the same things and that was how they met in middle school, hence the reason he was known as Momo-senpai.

Momoshiro Takeshi: Twenty-six. Taken. Loves his wife and two kids, eating hamburgers, playing tennis and hanging with his best friend. Plays tennis with Ryoma sometimes.

Finishing his third hamburger, Momo crumbled up the wrap and threw it on his tray while he picked up his cup filled with pop in the other. Resting an elbow on the table, he placed his head in his hand and stared at the boy with a bored expression on his face. Ryoma, who noticed the gaze, chose to ignore it and continue eating his second and last hamburger. Really, this was the same conversation they had all the time they were out and it was getting rather annoying now. Just because Momo had a spouse along with two kids didn't technically mean he had to, or want two.

"Seriously though, I bet you there are a lot of gay Japanese guys out there that would be interested in a cute guy like you." That statement made Ryoma choke on his food slightly. Coughing and hitting his chest repeatedly, Ryoma took a swig of his drink before looking at Momo with a shocked expression that had a small glare in it.

"Cute?!"

"Yup. Even though I'm straight as a needle Echizen doesn't mean I don't know a cute guy when I see one. Come on, you're skinny and have girly legs," once again Ryoma choked at this comment but Momo chose to ignore it, "Plus, you have eyes that look like gold and would make any gender melt, if used right and beautiful green hair."

"Why am I friends with you again? You always say this stuff but then you're straight. You are seriously a strange guy." Ryoma stated bluntly as he threw his wrapper onto his tray and picked the plastic up. Walking to the garbage, he threw his things out followed by Momo and placed them on top of the dispenser.

Landing his hand down on the green-haired head, Momo ruffled Ryoma's hair, much to dissatisfaction, and laughed slightly. "That hurt, but since you're the one who as more problems than me right now I'll let it slide."

"Che." It was the only good comeback Ryoma could come up with at the moment as they exited the restaurant. Momo and Ryoma would get together once a weekend to go out for dinner and remain in contact since they didn't have much other time for each other, considering their busy schedules.

Ryoma was a tennis coach at the close school of Tokyo High while Momo owned his own movie rental store that he worked at with two other employees. It was hard to get their schedules to work, but since they always had Sundays off, they decided to reserve those days for the two of them. But even though Ryoma would never admit it out loud, he enjoyed the time they had together.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ryoma and Momo continued to walk towards Ryoma's apartment a few blocks away so Momo could pick up his car and Ryoma head home. As they walked, Ryoma listened to all the stories that Momo had to tell about his kids, though he wasn't really listening since they were the same ones over and over from the past weeks, though there were a few changes here and there. But because of the blabbering of his companion, Ryoma found that it didn't take too long to get back to his apartment.

When they reached the door to the complex, they stood there for a second, saying their good-byes. When they turned around to go their separate ways, they only took a few steps before Momo seemed to have remembered something.

"Echizen," Turning around, Ryoma saw the boy walking back towards him before stopping in front of him and smiling goofily. "I wanted to give this to you before, but I guess I forgot." Reaching into his pocket, Momo pulled out a small card, most likely a business card, and handed it to Ryoma.

"'Love Connection Dating Service'? What's this for?" Momo only laughed at this before walking away, waving as he headed towards his car.

"For your dating problem." Ryoma blushed slightly at this and glared at him, though it was ineffective because one, Momo wasn't facing him and two, the blush didn't help the matter.

Watching as the car drove away, Ryoma turned on his heel and headed towards the apartment building once again. Walking through the doors, Ryoma headed towards the elevators but stopped halfway there, looking down at the card with a confused look.

"Why would Momo-senpai have a card like this anyways?"

* * *

Lying on his bed, Ryoma held the card above his head an inspected it. It was like any other card he had seen before; small and rectangular, along with some writing like the name and where to contact them at. Nothing all that special so he thought it wouldn't really affect him that was before he got into his lonely apartment once again. Sighing heavily, Ryoma let his arms fall as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He really did need someone.

Shaking his head at that, Ryoma sat up and let the card slide from his grasp before standing up. Heading over to his desk, he sat down and looked at the sheet of paper in front of him. It was time to start choosing who would do what in the upcoming tournament and since it was the one before the Nationals, it would have to be pretty good if they wanted to continue.

Try as he might though, Ryoma couldn't concentrate on the sheet of paper since his mind continued to wander back to the card that was left on his bed. Sighing once again, Ryoma turned his head and looked at the card. Shaking his head, he went back to the sheet but in a matter of seconds he was walking back to the bed and looking at the card.

"Screw it."

Heading into another room, Ryoma sat into the swivel chair and logged onto his computer. Opening the internet, he quickly started to type in the internet address and waited for a few seconds before he got to the site.

"New Member."

Ryoma was one to mumble to himself when he tried to concentrate on things that were happening on the computer. So, clicking on the new member link, he followed the instructions and started to type in the things he needed.

"Name: Echizen Ryoma. Age: Twenty-Five. Height: 5'6". Looking for: Male. Age: Twenty-Five to Thirty. Height: 5'8"."

Ryoma continued to fill in the things that he needed before pressing submit. Sighing in defeat, Ryoma laid his down on the table and banged it a few times. He was trying it out and hopefully this thing would help. He decided that he would let the people come to him and if no one did, he would go to them. But being the lazy person he was, he wanted it the other way.

After a couple more minutes of sulking, Ryoma sat up and headed back to where the chart was. He was determined to finish it tonight and give it to the captain for checking tomorrow. Though, of course, the captain never had a problem with it before.

* * *

There we go the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it since there will be more to come in due time.

Please review. Criticism is allowed, but nothing over the top.

Thanks.


End file.
